Hyperdimension Neptunia DLC: The Goblet of Fire
by Sweet Kagamine Kiss
Summary: The Goblet of Fire still selects the missing Boy-Who-Lived as the fourth participant of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. This event results in a new exclusive dungeon appearing via energy portal near Planeptune, in which the world's only male CPU decides, "Let's explore it!"
1. Intro

His eyes were a shade of crimson, partially obscured by the long locks of emerald green hair splayed wildly around him with hints of yellow here and there. The hair was long and if he was standing, would reach down to his waist. His red eyes have a faint glazed look to them, as he stares out to seemingly nowhere in particular. The most interesting thing about his eyes was the strange shape of his white-colored pupils. It was a small vertical bar surrounded by a circular U. This was the universal representation of the power on/off symbol.

Blood formed a trail down the right side of his face, slightly pooling around that side of his head. Embedded into his forehead was a small diamond-shaped green crystal, but it was cracked. The clothing that he wore was severely damaged, to the point that he was partially naked, exposed from the torso up. His privacy was thankfully preserved with his tight but form-fitting shorts having remained undamaged from whatever caused him to be in this situation, although they showed signs of wear and tear.

In enters the Console Patron Unit of Planeptune, a preteen-looking girl named Neptune.

She has short lilac hair with messy bangs that reach down to her collar bone and deep purple eyes. She wears white hairclips in the shape of D-pads and around her neck is a choker that has a light blue D-pad symbol on it. She wears a mostly white parka hoodie that also doubles as a type of onesie-sized dress that has a light purple hood, strings that look like controller plugs, and two large purple and white pockets with purple D-Pad symbols on them. The sleeves have two light blue stripes going all the way down while the front of the hoodie only contains one. The ends of the sleeves and the bottom of the hoodie have dark and light purple stripes. The zipper emblem and the back of the hoodie is a purple letter N. She wears light blue and white striped thigh high socks with frills at the tops and her shoes are purple and blue.

She was doing some missions to gather shares for Planeptune since the nearing end of the Console Wars. But upon reaching the end of the path she was on, that's when she discovered the young man. She couldn't believe that someone would be severely injured out in the wilds, sporting several deep cuts, dried blood, and scruffs, bruises, and dried dirt on areas of his skin. And when she came closer to the person to see if he was still alive, she got the shock of a lifetime when she saw the shape of his pupils.

"A CPU... but how is this possible?"

She looked him over, blushing a bit at the sight of his lithe but muscular form. The perfect body type of the typical anime cute boy. She could not find his Share Crystal anywhere. What in the world is going on? She pulls out a device and dials a number. In just two rings, her call is received.

_"Neptune, is something up?"_

"Histoire, I found someone severely injured out in the wilds near the border of Lowee," she says into the phone.

_"What!"_ was the surprised exclamation she receives, _"Is the person alright?"_

"Histoire, he's a CPU," she replied.

That caught Histoire off-guard. Male CPU? How?

_"Can you bring him back to the Basilicom?"_

"I can make it in a short amount of time if I transform. Can you get the medics ready for my arrival?"

_"Of course. Hurry, Neptune."_

The call disconnects.

Neptune looks to the boy, before she closed her eyes as a light engulfs her body. And when the light fades, Neptune had transformed into Purple Heart. Lifting the injured male CPU off the ground, she turns around and takes to the skies, flying towards Planeptune. Back in Planeptune, Histoire was already calling for the medics to report to the Basilicom, before glancing to the World Atlas map.

"I think the other CPUs should be informed of this."

With that, she goes to contact the others, making requests for the CPUs to come to Planeptune, and informing each oracle of the other three nations' Basilicoms the reason to this emergency meeting. Even if the Console Wars were still going, although soon likely to end, the discovery of a male CPU was something everyone had to know about.

Now, you may be questioning: Was that Harry Potter? In short: yes.

But what happened to him and how did he become what he is now?

It stems from how in another world, he had died from an abusive situation at a young age. But before his death, an unknown power was awakened that resulted in the house of where he resided in to explode when a large fat man with a fire poker was swinging to deal a heavy blow to the already fractured skull of his nephew. But it was these mysterious powers that somehow descended his soul away from that world, and reappear in Gamindustri, and take the form of his CPU.

But for a bit more background story: the teenager being taken to the Basilicom of Planeptune was Harry Potter. In his previous and rapidly fading life, Harry was the survivor of a murder attempt by some evil magic wizard who called himself Voldemort. It was due to some prophecy that a certain spy overheard, that led to the traitor of the Potter Family to reveal the location of the Potters. James and Lily Potter were shocked when the defenses and wards on their home had shattered, and Voldemort stormed their lovely cottage home.

James would fight against the Dark Lord fiercely, as a father who wants to protect his infant son, while urging his wife Lily to take their son and run. But Voldemort would prove himself the most powerful wizard in their duel, and claim the kill on James Potter, ripping away Harry's father from this life. And when he finally cornered Lily in the baby's room, she would plead and beg for the Dark Lord to spare her child, only to be struck down with a Killing Curse to the heart. And then that same wand turns towards the infant in the crib...

And Voldemort somehow was destroyed in body, his wraith-like soul fleeing in rage and immense pain at his own Killing Curse somehow being deflected away. The ashes of the body would pile at the floor, and baby Harry Potter would eventually be heralded as a hero, a savior. The Boy-Who-Lived...

It's just too bad that Harry's next seven years of his life would be nothing but torment and abuse, before the fated night when Vernon Dursley's ways of "teaching the freak to behave" would end in Harry's death and his unknown energy deep within the soul to explode, destroying the family and the house (and leaving behind a frightened neighborhood filled with various police, fire fighters, and even the British military; the explosion was that huge and left a destructive wake).

The Wizarding World would soon discover this when the "wards" placed on the Dursley home would collapse upon the explosion destroying the foundation, alerting Dumbledore to the situation. The Boy-Who-Lived sadly would not be anywhere to be found...

=0=0=0=0=

The hospital area of the Basilicom was not busy that often aside the occasional civilian coming and going. But the moment Purple Heart had arrived the medics had taken the injured patient into the emergency room. This had been an hour ago. Neptune has since de-transformed and was waiting next to Histoire.

The Oracle of Planeptune, Histoire, was a little girl with very light blonde hair worn in curled pigtails and curled bangs going in both directions, along with long curled bangs that frame her face reaching her chest. Her eyes are blue and she has a fair skin tone. She wears a big purple dress with ruffled lining, along with gold along the sections. She also wears a small green tie, and on her head was a hat that consists of a white segment and purple and gold bows on the sides. She sat on a large book, a knowledge tome which was once her original form before gaining the form she has now. In truth, Histoire was a fairy.

A bell chimed alerting them to visitors.

Three other girls had finally arrived.

The first was a buxom woman with long, neatly-combed, golden blonde hair and royal blue eyes. Her hair was also partly tied with a green ribbon in the back. She wears a lime-green and white dress with gold markings, large light green/white gloves, and along the top part of her white skirt is a big bow, peach in color. Around her neck is a white collar with green lining around the bottom, and a very thin white cloth ribbon holding the dress and neck piece as one piece. At the center are a gold circular piece with a small blue gem in the center, and a tiny red ribbon with gold coloring in the center. She has a pair of boots that matched the color scheme of the rest of her outfit and it reached slightly below her knees.

The second was a girl with long, neatly-combed black hair tied into two long pigtails using a blue ribbon with black ends. She had very noticeable red eyes, and was fair-skinned. She wears a fancy-looking Gothic Lolita dress consisting of a red and white dress with black lining under a dark blue corset with gold lining, matching buttons and a large blue bow positioned around the back of her waistline. She also wears a short double-layered white skirt, white over knee socks with bleu garters, and black lining with a frilly dark blue and white collar tied by a blue bow with a gold button center. She finishes her outfit with a pair of above-elbow length, dark blue, gloves that ties to her middle finger with double-layered frills at the arms and a small, silver sphere on the top of her hand. Her white-soled, dark blue boots were of similar length, with intersecting white laces on the back of her legs to keep it secure.

The third girl was a short, sandy-brown brunette with blue-gray eyes. She wears a big white cap with light blue ruffles and a brown and gold rim and crest. She wears an opened white jacket with powder blue markings, dark brown lining, and light colored brown fur over a cute white dress with dark brown lining and markings on it. Around her neck is a light blue ribbon piece with white lining and blue gem in the center. She also wears power blue sandals and a long white ribbon with gold lining which is tied around her right leg.

"Vert, Noire, Blanc, I am glad you arrived," Histoire greeted the other CPUs of Lastation, Leanbox, and Lowee.

"When I was told by Chika that Neptune-san discovered another CPU, I was at first surprised. Then she told me it was a male CPU. I had to come see for myself," Vert said, brushing some loose strands of hair from her eyes.

"I would believe all of us would have heard of another Nation appearing by now if Neptune here discovered the guy. Are you sure he's a CPU?" asks Noire.

"Yes. I saw the boy myself. He has the universal symbol all CPUs possess when in HDD. We could not find his Share Crystal on him at all. But he has been healing on his own prior to his transfer into the ER, just not as quickly," Histoire informs the girls.

"And the boy is okay now?" questions Blanc.

Histoire nods her head. "Yes. Ten minutes ago he woke up and has been resting in his room. Come. I'll show him to you."

The girls followed Histoire as they head to the elevator and ascend to the third floor. Soon, they come to the room the medics had placed him in: Room 317. The healing done to reverse the damages on their mysterious male CPU was a success; his CPU costume was also fully regenerated. Now, for the readers of this story, our mystery CPU was basically wearing what many of us Vocaloid fans call The Stripper outfit of Kagamine Len from the Project DIVA video games. Go ahead; I'll give you a minute or so to Google up "Len Kagamine Punkish" in your web browser. Yeah, go on, I can wait for you here...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

You saw the images, yes? Well that is what our male CPU is wearing, with some included minor detail alterations to the costume for this story's sake.

The young teenage boy in the bed sitting upward in the reclined hospital bed was looking towards the open window. He was wearing a type of leather half swimsuit/short shorts hybrid plugsuit, with a V-split cut on the upper area of the outfit revealing the chiseled abs of his lightly tanned skin, and half round orange-slice cuts in the hip area. Around his waist is an adhered smoke gray/light gray triangle-striped belt. The outfit has a pronounced collar with yellow gold lining the edges and rim of the collar, also running down the V-shaped slit of the front, and he has two thin black leather chokers worn around his neck. He has a pair of black boots with a pronounced blossom bloom around the ankles that reach up to the lower portion of his thighs, and detached leather black sleeves adorn the arms up to the elbows.

Now the addictions to the Punkish costume is four fairy-styled neon green and black/gold mechanical wings (currently deactivated and folded inward), green gold-bordered chevron plates on the thighs and biceps, two silver plugsuit sockets (barely seen) on the back of the suit above the position of the mechanical wings, floating half-ring pauldrons around the shoulder area that are gold in color with three upward pronged hooks, small white fingerless bracers, and yellow-green crystalline lightning bolt-shaped wing crests surrounding the soles of the boots and blooming at the ankles. Completing the look are rounded white ear guards, with a three inch length thin mini-HDMI cable cord dangling from the bottom of the ear guards, and a triangular antenna positioned on the right guard.

Cue nosebleeds from the CPUs seeing this hunk of a boy.

Can someone say hot? Because he does have that sexual appeal despite looking like he's the age of Neptune after she transforms into Purple Heart. And he also has that androgynous gender-confuse appeal when you factor in his long emerald green-colored hair that is waist-length, with a few styled frontal locks shaped like lightning bolts (and these bolt-shaped hair locks were tinted yellow).

Histoire chuckles a bit. Yes, even she saw how handsome their visitor was (although this time she did not nosebleed). Neptune is the first to recover, wiping away the blood and beams a bright smile. She also was standing closer to his bed now.

"Hi! My name's Neptune!"

"Um, hello," he replies, a bit quietly.

Noire sighs. "Neptune, you shouldn't get into his personal space like that."

"Oh, but I doubt he minds. I mean he's fine now, right?" But she faces him again, and smiles more. "Sorry. Those are the other CPU Goddesses Vert, Noire, and Blanc." She gestures to each CPU, identifying them for Harry who waves politely. Although he had a look of confusion; what was a CPU Goddess?

The girl on the floating book (in Harry's view) moved closer. She had caught the look of confusion on the teenager's face.

"Hello. My name's Histoire and I am the Oracle of the city Planeptune," she introduced herself with a kind smile.

Harry waved again. "Hello, Histoire. My name's Harry."

"Harry, huh? Rather common name," said Vert.

"Don't mind her," Noire speaks up. "She likely expected some cool name or something to identify you."

"Oh? Is it because of how I'm dressed right now?" he asks. The girls gave one another confused looks. So he doesn't know what he really is?

Histoire sensed something was amiss.

"Harry... if I may ask you a question... do you recall how you ended up in the situation you were found in?"

Here, Harry frowned.

"All I can remember is hurt, bleeding, and pain in my head. I can recall seeing someone towering over me, bashing me repeatedly with an iron fire poker... being called a freak, and that I did not deserve a normal human's name, then... a bright light. Next thing I knew, I was surrounded by nature. I didn't know how long time passed afterward, and before I knew it, a face hovered over mine..."

As Harry told the girls this, they all winced at his brief description of his lack of memories. Whatever happened seems to be too graphic even for the story's rating. Neptune was the first to react, rushing over to the now surprised boy; she wrapped her arms around Harry in a tight comforting hug.

"I'm so sorry you suffered like this," she cried.

Vert had a dark look on her face. This boy was handsome. Sexy, even, perfect for a Boy Love manga or even the more adult visual novels, but hearing that someone would cruelly harm him in such a manner made her blood boil. She wanted nothing more than to find this person and go all out in her HDD Form.

Blanc and Noire joined Neptune in giving the boy hugs of their own. Obviously right now, the boy was tugging at their hearts. Even Histoire was having trouble focusing on her current objective in searching for anything relating to their mysterious CPU Harry.

"... This is the first time I was ever hugged," Harry said softly.

Now Vert joined in on the hug fest, even though her large boobs were directly in his face.

"I can't believe our new male protagonist could have such a painful beginning," said Neptune.

"Uh, not to interrupt or anything," Harry said, slightly muffled by Vert's boobs in his face, "but where exactly am I?"

The girls released the teen and Histoire temporarily halted her search for Harry in the archives. She began pulling out some pages from the tome. With his amnesiac-like past, one glaringly filled with a type of dark painful (and vastly unknown) history, she began to explain where he was currently at. And Harry would listen, absorbing all of the knowledge she was telling him, the knowledge of this world's history, the world known as Gamindustri.

=0=0=0=0=

It's been seven years since the Dursleys mysteriously died in an explosion that destroyed their home. The muggles had blown the house explosion story into massive proportions on their muggle tellys, with various tales of conspiracy thrown left and right. But in two years muggles started losing interest in the event. The home has since been rebuilt by the muggles and another family lived where the deceased Dursleys once occupied. But for the Wizarding World, it was different. Wizards and witches everywhere were still praying, hoping that the Boy-Who-Lived would be found soon. There were many families always saying they would gladly invite the child into their homes, some of them more influential in the Wizengamot and the Ministry of Magic such as the Malfoys.

But no known forms of magic could discover what happened that caused the explosion. It was not magic, or any known magic, regardless of alignment(s). Dumbledore was worried because of a certain prophecy that led to Voldemort trying to kill James and Lily's son (and failing ultimately). When the fated year arrived, the year when Harry Potter would be reintroduced to the Wizarding World, the fanfare was a dull one. Harry Potter could not be located by the owls of Hogwarts nor was he listed in the Hogwarts Invitation Book. The Daily Prophet printed many stories regarding the missing Boy-Who-Lived when his name was never called during the Hogwarts Sorting on the date of September 1, 1991.

The year is now 1994. It was another school year for the young magicals that attend Hogwarts. This year however had visitors in the form of two other schools from France and Bulgaria. In the spirit of corporation, the Ministry of Magic with the aid of the two other magical governments of Bulgaria and France decided to revive a magical tournament, which would be hosted in England (or Scotland if you wish to get technical).

At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the school's Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, stood before the large crowd of his school's student body, and the combined visitors from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and Durmstrang Institute. It's been a week since the Goblet of Fire was lit, and of-age wizards and witches would enter the tournament should he or she feel they are up to the task.

"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision," Dumbledore called out to the Great Hall, the commotion of voices dying down to hear the announcement, "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber."

Dumbledore pointed to the door that he indicated that was at the side of the staff table.

"There the champions will receive further instructions," Dumbledore finished as he took out his wand and gave a great sweeping wave with it; at once, all the candles in the Great Hall except for those around the Goblet of Fire extinguished into darkness. The blue flame of the Goblet started to shine more brightly than anything else in the hall; its blue-whiteness became almost painful to the eyes of those who were closest to it. Even with that pain, all eyes were watching and waiting.

And just when it seemed that one second stretched out, the flames inside the goblet turned red, sparks began to fly from it like some great firework display. The next moment, a tongue of red flame shot out into the air, flinging a charred piece of parchment like a discarded watermelon seed. Then like a feather, the parchment fluttered down. The whole room held breath as Dumbledore caught it and he held it out at arm's length so that his nearsighted eyes could see the name. As he was reading the name, the flames of the Goblet turned back into their original bluish-white.

"The Champion for Durmstrang," He read aloud, his voice strong and clear, "will be... Victor Krum!"

A great wave of applause swept through the hall like a tsunami of sound. Victor Krum rose from the Slytherin table and slouched up towards Dumbledore; he turned right, walked along the staff table and slid through the door into the next chamber. The clapping and chatting died down instantly as everyone in the Great Hall waited in anticipation to see what name would be spit from the goblets flames.

Seconds later after attention had been focused upon it, the blue-white flames turned red again, and the tongue of fire spat out another charred piece of parchment. This time, Dumbledore's reactions were quicker as the parchment was just over his head as he reached up to catch it.

"The Champion for Beauxbatons," Dumbledore read, "is... Fleur Delacour!"

A girl who looked like a beauty model stands up from her seat so gracefully that it appeared as if it were a dance. She shook back her sheet of silvery blonde hair and swept her way between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables.

There were some students that had disappointed looks; those of the Beauxbatons party. Of course, disappointment would have been a grand understatement since two of the girls from Beauxbatons had burst into tears, sobbing into their hands and covering their faces in shame. It was as if this singular moment was what was built up in their mind to be the end all and be all of human existence. Then to have it taken away was the most devastating news that they could hear.

Yeah.

The moment the Fleur Delacour had vanished into the next room, the silence came quickly over the Great Hall when the students were waiting to hear who the champion of Hogwarts would be. The tension was so close and so thick that it could be tasted and cut with a knife. Once again, the Goblet of Fire turned red and once more it flung out the third piece of charred parchment and Dumbledore caught it like a Seeker catching the Golden Snitch.

"The Champion for Hogwarts," He called, "is... Cedric Diggory!"

"No!" a bright red-haired boy from Gryffindor Table cried loudly, but nobody heard him; the uproar from the next table was too great for anyone else to hear.

Every single Hufflepuff, where a boy identified as Cedric Diggory sat, rose to their feet cheering, screaming, and stamping as Cedric made his way past them grinning broadly for the massive support and headed off to the next chamber to join Krum and Fleur. The applause that was there for Cedric went on for what must have been two minutes before Dumbledore could make himself heard again.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore called happily to the students, "Well, now we have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will continue in a very real-"

Dumbledore had stopped speaking, and it was apparent to everyone in the Great Hall what was distracting him. All eyes had turned back to the Goblet of Fire, whose flames were no longer bluish-white, they had turned red again. Sparks began to fly out of it once again as if it were an entity of its own telling Dumbledore in a very flamboyant way that it wasn't done speaking. The scene of Dante's Inferno would complement the event happening right now, as the flames of the goblet reaches towards the ceiling, bathing the Great Hall under a hellish inferno. Finally the flames died and a charred parchment slip floats towards the ground. Dumbledore casually grabs the slip of parchment, and stares at it.

He almost pales.

The name that stared back at him, written with perfect calligraphy, was a name he thought he would never hear from again (or until the next conspiracy theory by the Daily Prophet). The name... it was taunting him. It taunted him with the name that haunted him for the past seven years. Seeing the looks from his fellow staff, and the visitors, he finally swallows his pride.

In a clear voice, he announces the name on the parchment slip, well aware of the chaos that will ensue.

"Harry Potter."

And as predicted, chaos ensues.

Dumbledore briefly closed his eyes, knowing that his faculty was now looking to him for answers to questions he would be unable to fully answer to. Of these questions, the unheard loudest would be from Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Severus Snape...

* * *

(Opening Theme: _progress_ by Hamasaki Ayumi)

_The first beginning scene was a lingering overcast shot of all of Gamindustri, before the camera pans through in a casual movie-opening speed, first over the ocean where a plaid-colored dolphin is seen jumping from the waves, coming up towards a beautiful beach where humans are having fun. From here, the scene transitions towards a mountain shot, then a serene forest setting, bypassing several of the native critters that live in the forest, and some other creatures such as a small mob of Dogoo and a Horsebird._

_Next, we leave the forest setting and descend upon a field of green and wild flowers rolling with small hills. The clouds were pure white, the sky a beautiful shade of bright blue, and the sun shined down upon them. The camera scroll continues until it reaches a beautiful lake, where there are some trees nearby. It is by the largest tree a large group of humans are sitting around together._

_We get close-up shots of the CPU Candidates Nepgear, Uni, and Rom and Ram, all sitting closely. The next scene is a close-up shot of first RED, IF, Compa, Nisa, then Gust, Falcom, Cave, and 5pb. The next scene is a camera scroll over the groups of girls, Vert, Blanc, Noire, a surprised Neptune, before finally slowing to a halt in from of CPU Harry who looks up towards the camera's point of view. His eyes open as he releases the flower in his hands and the petals magically fly away in the wind. The camera pans upward towards the sky as his head tilts up and his eyes close once again._

_Our next scene falls directly unto a night scene, where the camera panning down reveals the magical castle by a lake known as Hogwarts, twinkling majestically under the moonlight. Next scene is the Great Hall, where Dumbledore stares before him at the people who appeared from a portal. This scene shifts to the point of view of Harry, with Neptune and his friends standing behind him, staring back at the old wizard, them being stared at by the children at the four tables._

_Next scene was a smiling Nepgear watching in the background as Neptune and Harry were playing video games, grinning and smiling. Histoire was in the background smiling softly as she read from a book, IF and Compa sharing the couch with the former busy texting on one of her many cellphones. And Nisa cheers Harry on when he thrusts his fist into the air in victory. Next scenes was Vert playing games on her PC with a quick shot of 5pb practicing her singing, then Noire spending time with Uni at the targeting range alongside Cave, with RED in the background being her usually self, and the last scene was Gust hanging out with Ram and Rom while Blanc read from a novel, watching the girls having fun and smiling._

_An evil smile flashes as a cut-in, red eyes glowing with malice._

_Next scene is full of battle goodness. The Hungarian Horntail is rampaging across Hogwarts' front yard with panicking magicals in the background. Harry is wielding his weapon charging it bravely and expertly dodging its tail swipe slices at it, where as he dashes away, allowing Noire and Uni to get in parting gun blasts at the dragon's face, followed by a powerful kick to the side by a shouting Nisa. Then as the dragon tries to exhale flames it is cut-off by Neptune and Nepgear with their weapons cross-cutting the dragon, followed by Vert and Blanc adding their special attacks causing a large explosion._

_Underwater in the next cut scene was CPU Gold Heart, charging a mob of Mermen preventing him from saving the other hostages, and doing so bravely. The next scene was a winter cut scene where Linda (referred to as Underling by the Neptunia Cast) was attacking the school but the CPU Candidates, RED, Cave, and Falcom were all defending the school from her, Pirachu, and an apparent army of virus monsters as attacks fly left and right between the two parties._

_The next scene after was a maze of shrubbery as tall as the buildings of Planeptune, and Cedric was defending himself against an Acromantula. Before it could kill him with its lunge, it is blasted back by a powerful shot, in comes Harry from the side dashing as he pockets his gun and attacks with his sword. Krum is seen dueling Fleur briefly before we come across Harry bypassing an unknown monster, coming across what looks like a golden cup, glittering innocently..._

_Harry stares before him, back on a hill in Gamindustri in a new cut scene. But soon Neptune emerges next to him and she offers him a warm smile. Their friends all join one by one and together they make an impressive scene of friendship and unity. Before them was a portal of swirling energy... and within the energy's rippling surface was a reflection of Hogwarts. Harry and Neptune look to one another, as a close-up shot shows their hands reaching out, and their fingers entwining firmly in a loving gesture..._

_We get a shot of a Share Crystal that slowly increases in brightening intensity, which is held in the tender hands of CPU Harry. His eyes are closed, as he is unaware of the support he is receiving from two spirits that were his parents standing behind their son. A flash of white blinds the screen for a moment before clearing, immediately transiting into the next scene of action fighting poses of the main CPU Cast: Neptune, Noire, Vert, and Blanc, followed by Nepgear, Rom, Ram, Uni, and ending with a shot of Harry in a fierce stare down._

_Next to final scenes were action shots. Voldemort stands proud, regal in poise, with his Death Eaters standing around him in the background, with two unmasked; Lucius Malfoy and a cowering Peter Pettigrew. To counter this scene of evil was Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix. We get a scene of Mr. Badd and his cronies, Sirius and Remus in a brotherly bonding moment, and Krum, Cedric, and Fleur in a group shot._

_Voldemort is seen next in a graveyard locked in wand battle with CPU Harry as they are surrounded by masked summoned Death Eaters; both wands are connected by a beam of intense golden light. The next scene after was CPU Gold Heart, looking all angelic as a brilliant aura shines forth, bathing the area as a beacon of light against evils might._

_Finally, we get a cut-in fade to Godric's Hollow where we come across a grassy cemetery that is cared for. We come upon two tombstones each with its own beautiful bouquet of flowers left as a remembrance gift, where in-between them was a golden-colored rose that was not native to the dimension, in full bloom. The leaves are heart-shaped, and the golden petals twinkle as the sunlight shines down after a blocking cloud rolls by._

_The camera pans upward towards the sky..._

_Scene..._

* * *

**Hyperdimension Neptunia DLC: The Goblet of Fire**

**Disclaimer:** The characters, world, and all things Hyperdimension Neptunia is copyrighted to Idea Factory, Compile Heart, NIS America, Tecmo Koei and others. The world and all characters and things Harry Potter is copyrighted to author J.K Rowling. I don't own anything else mentioned in a crossover from anime/manga, video games, TV shows, music, movies, comics, and etcetera. All I own is any original characters and this idea of a crossover story.

**Author's Note:** This comes from random thoughts blurring in my head. The girls (and Harry) of Gamindustri going on a DLC-based adventure to the real world; will have some odd hi-jinks and craziness.

And yes, the opening theme used as accompanying music for the descriptive movie intro above is also the same song heard from _Tales of Xillia_; the album version of the song is beautiful and it is how I wrote out that "movie intro".

This story if we look upon the Neptunia timeline is before the events of _Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory_, and in the Harry Potter timeline the events are _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. Hopefully someone finds this story interesting...


	2. Special Event: April Fool's Day

**Hyperdimension Neptunia DLC: The Goblet of Fire**

**Disclaimer:** The characters, world, and all things Hyperdimension Neptunia is copyrighted to Idea Factory, Compile Heart, NIS America, Tecmo Koei and others. The world and all characters and things Harry Potter is copyrighted to author J.K Rowling. I don't own anything else mentioned in a crossover from anime/manga, video games, TV shows, music, movies, comics, and etcetera. All I own is any original characters and this idea of a crossover story.

* * *

******Special Event: April Fool's Day**

Today is another beautiful day in the nation of Planeptune, with the blue sky, some rolling fluffy white clouds, and the warmth of the sun shining down upon the futuristic city of the selected nation's namesake; while cheerful and sunny, two certain teenagers were very slothful this morning.

"Nep-Nep! Harry! Get up already!"

Two eerily identical groans/grunts emanate from under the blankets. Nepgear has developed a tick mark.

"Get up you two! It's a beautiful day today!"

"Dun wanna get up," Harry bemoans, not wanting to wake up. Neptune just mumbled something incoherent.

Yeah, just ignore the fact Neptune and Harry are not only sharing the same bedroom, but are sleeping in the same bed together. The blankets are finally ripped away, exposing two teenagers in their undergarments. Yeah, ignore this flagged scene, too.

"Get up," she states, somehow tipping the bed and depositing the two onto the floor.

"Alright, we're awake," Neptune says, a yawn breaking out at the end.

"Ow. Neptune you accidently kneed me in the boys," Harry moaned in pain.

Well, Nepgear finally roused them into an awakening situation, as two hours later, Neptune and Harry were now more active once a banishment threat from Histoire got their butts into gear. And they were properly dressed in their usual clothing. Walking down a street, they were carrying important things from one location of Planeptune to the Basilicom.

"I wonder what Histoire would need for these things," Harry would question the items of current hold.

Neptune shrugs as best she could, as she is carrying arms load of the "items" in question. "I wouldn't know, Harry. But the sooner we get this done with, the sooner we can start our prank. Today's April 1st, after all."

Harry grins at this mentioning. In another world, a certain dog star would be showing off the prankster's smile, feeling someone embracing their inner prankster heart.

"Right. So... are the ones we got into the prank ready?"

"Yeah. Although I still wonder if Nepgear would take the prank well..."

"I have this feeling she will... although she'd likely exaggerate in some situations."

Neptune smirked. "Well, at least we're not copying after a manga book or something."

Harry chuckled. "Yeah, I guess. I mean, how weird would THAT be?"

Items soon delivered, Harry and Neptune went to work on starting off their prank on Nepgear. It all begins with an "innocent" e-mail being sent to Harry on his PC in his and Neptune's shared room. But the e-mail would be "left open" for anyone to read, and the writing would have questionable content on it. As predicted, Nepgear while doing her daily chores of ensuring Harry and Neptune's somewhat slothful ways did not make their bedroom a horrible mess.

Nepgear when she spies the open e-mail, gasped.

"Harry? With... with Nisa? But I thought he was with nee-chan!"

This was very shocking. Neptune and Harry shared the same bed, practically sleeping with each other! And here, if this incriminating e-mail was anything to take, revealed Harry was... he's having an affair!

"Wait... maybe it's a joke..."

BEEP-BEEP! Another e-mail just appeared in Neptune's inbox. Even though she felt that she shouldn't check her sister's e-mails, she clicks on it anyway.

Now she stared. This e-mail was written by someone named Sekai Ishtal.

"Wait... my sister is having an affair on Harry with another boy?"

What's going on!?

=0=0=0=0=

Nepgear was spying on Harry, who was sitting at the Kitty Cosplay Café located on the outskirts of Planeptune. It was a popular cosplay-themed café, plus the owners also enjoyed playing music on request along with random tracks. Currently the song playing on the stereo system was _Old Love / New Love_ by Twin Shadow. Harry was looking around, as if searching for someone. When his eyes would trail in her direction she would make sure to duck so she was not caught spying on him. She couldn't believe the e-mail she read was real. But she felt she had to make sure it was a hoax. Maybe she mis-read it?

"Harry!" Nepgear hears the voice of Gamindustri's self-proclaimed heroine.

Harry smiles as he spies Nisa running to him. Nepgear stared, mouth dropping when Nisa did something that was completely out of character: she broke into a shy schoolgirl blush when Harry gave her his brilliant heart-warming smile.

"I'm glad you made it, Nisa-chan."

"T-thanks for waiting, Harry-kun," she says, still OOC.

He helps her into her seat before sitting down himself across from her. The two were blushing, but smiling warmly, and... Was that a sign of love in their eyes?

_I... I can't believe it!_ Nepgear screamed mentally.

"I still can't believe no one knows of this, yet. I'd figure at least IF would come a knocking," Nisa told Harry.

"I know. But still, no one knows. Most of our friends are busy and last I saw Neptune she said she had something important to do other than tasks for Histoire. I wasn't doing much so... well, I'm glad you answered my e-mail, Nisa."

Nisa giggles. "Oh Harry! You are just so romantic, you know?"

PUNCH!

Harry's launched from the blushing giggling heroine of Gamindustri.

Harry's HP took a sharp hit from that sudden punch. Looks like Nisa wasn't even aware. Oh wait, now she was. She started panicking over Harry's prone form as other onlookers watched in slight confusion, but others (adults) just smiling at the "young lovers".

_I can't believe Harry and Nisa are... and Neptune doesn't even know about this! Oh crap! Nee-chan! She's with this Sekai character too!_

And Nepgear slips away into the alleyways...

=0=0=0=0=

Turns out her sister Neptune was at the Karaoke Bar on the other side of Planeptune. But like usual, it was packed with party goers, teenagers looking to have fun. Some private parties were held, but then we get the brave souls not afraid to sing in front of the public. Only legal adults were served alcohol, and even then it was monitored heavily by the staff and the security that worked at the bar. You can bet your Zenny that trouble makers get tossed on their butts through the front doors.

Nepgear had arrived and blended in the audience, seeing her sister Neptune finishing the last two minutes to a song that was playing (_Shiroi Kaze, Kimi to Sakura_ by Hatsune Miku; off the album 緑のライオン). When she finished, Neptune was a surprisingly great singer; her score in the background's monitors displayed her talent at the AA Rank. Not bad...

There was the guy her sister was with, who took the microphone as he selected the next song to sing. The guy had black eyes and black hair, semi-long but has a messy appearance, messier than Harry's hair in the mornings, actually. The guy looked to have some light stubble around his chin indicating the person has facial hair but shaves. And the clothing he wore was odd: black leather chaps over light stonewash gray jeans, brown boots, and she could see he is wearing a red tank top under what she figured was a fleece-made dark gray poncho (it's length ending to just two or three inches past the waistline).

The music that started playing (_LUVORATORRRRRY!_ by Gumi and Kagamine Rin; a song by GigaP) was of an electronic/techno dance variety. And when the cue started, the guy started singing... very good. He even incorporated some dancing into his karaoke of the song during the period breaks in the song. So sweet was his singing and dancing, the crowds cheered him on. A sea of YES chants broke out when the song ended; he was S Rank in execution.

"Wow Sekai-kun, that was awesome!" Neptune cheered, as the couple decided to walk off-stage to allow other brave souls to sing for the masses.

Nepgear followed from a distance.

Neptune's phone rang, prompting Neptune to look on the screen. It was a text message. Nepgear from her position couldn't see, but she could hear even though it was a bit loud in the bar.

"Sorry Sekai, but something's come up. I'm sorry to cut this short."

"Don't apologize. I enjoyed today," Sekai tells Neptune, smiling warmly.

Neptune smiles back, and hugs Sekai. "Thanks for understanding. Next time we'll spend some more time together."

"Looking forward to it," he tells her.

Neptune gets up from her seat at the bar and makes for the exit, almost bumping into Nepgear had she not hide. Sekai notices Nepgear in the corner of his eyes leaving, trailing like a stalker after her sister.

"This should be fun..."

What fun would that be? More stalking, this time under a rather funny disguise. She followed her sister, wondering what appointment she had to take care of. This soon came into light when she spotted IF. They just happened to be near a hotel...

"Hey, IF."

"Hello yourself, Nep-Nep."

Nepgear's jaw dropped.

Her sister and IF... shared a kiss! A lovers' five second kiss, with full on lip-locking action!

Damn!

The two developed heated blushes on their cheeks, as they stare at one another with warmth and love in their eyes.

_First Neptune was with that guy at the bar, and now... she's cheating on Harry with a guy, cheating on the guy with IF? What the hell?_

"Today's pretty special, huh?"

"Yeah. I doubt anything can go wrong today," Neptune responds in kind.

Cue the swish of the automatic doors from the hotel...

Wait. Back up! Is that Harry with Nisa and... Underling!?

_What's going on here?_ Nepgear cried mentally.

Oh boy... this is soooo wrong here...

Harry and Neptune see one another, and shock is displayed.

"Harry?"

"Neptune?"

"What are you doing here?" they ask each other in unison. "I'm building a harem," they answer each other in unison.

IF stares at Nisa and Linda, whom stare back at the petite girl.

"Harry! I got your call!"

Compa now arrives to the scene, panting. She was a bit out of breath for running across the city from home.

"Oh, hey Compa..."

"Wait... her? Really?" Linda asks Harry.

"Uh... I can explain, Linda," Harry stammered, sweating a bit.

"Leave Harry alone, Miss Underling. I have been in love with him for some time now ever since he came into our lives, and I've finally decided that I want to become a woman. I... I want my first time to be with Harry," Compa stated, much to everyone's shock. Of course, Compa was developing a bright red blush on her cheeks.

"This is getting very awkward," IF stated, although she mainly just mutters that sentence.

"My lesbian senses were tingling, so I have arrived to discover the hot girl on girl action I felt came from this area!" shouted a familiar voice. It was their lesbian friend, RED.

"What are you doing here, RED? I thought you were in Leanbox?"

"I ran here as fast as I could when I felt my lesbian senses tingle," she answered.

"Lesbian senses... what are you, a lesbian Spiderwoman?" IF asks RED.

"I can put on the costume for you if you like, IF," she says with a giggle, making IF execute a face palm.

"No thanks," she responds. The costume in question may be too perverted for the current rating to handle...

"NO! I CAN'T TAKE THIS NO MORE!" Nepgear shouted out, catching everybody's attention as she explodes from her hiding spot, whilst tearing off her stalker disguise storming up to everyone here. "This is just too damn weird for me to handle! Lies! Secret relationships! Scandals! Harems! And Underling being here is weird itself!"

"Hey," Linda interjects, offended by the nickname that's still stuck to her like the sticky bit of peanut butter in the corner of one's mouth...

"E-mails of secret encounters, secret dating sites! And you two were lovers having affairs with others! I... I want to know what's going on!" Nepgear cried, falling to her knees in tears.

"Well, be glad all of this is not really real," a new voice interjects.

Nepgear looked up. She saw smiles and stifled giggles from her friends. (Wait, does Linda count as a friend or a frienemy?) The person who spoke was the guy from the karaoke bar, Sekai. When did he show up?

"Wha...?"

Harry decided to let the girl off the hook. "It's a prank, Nepgear. Sweetie... it's April 1st."

Nisa smiled. "I thought it wouldn't work, to be honest. One day's break from fighting for justice to partake in a fun prank was too good to pass up, though," the scarf-wearing girl stated, back to her normal character profile. "But those involved, would have proven difficult. But I can see it had indeed worked in the end!"

RED was the only one who was smiling in a different way; she's smiling with glad tidings that her future wives weren't taken. There's still time. She also kinda forgot what today was...

"You got me... with a big prank?" Nepgear questions her friends.

Neptune smiles. "Sorry if we spooked ya, sis. But... you have to admit... there were some things that didn't add up even to you, right?"

Nepgear then smiles herself, wiping a tear away as laughter escapes her. "Yeah, it WAS very silly for me to even think something like this would really happen for real."

Harry and Neptune both give Nepgear a big hug.

Harry apologized to Nepgear. "We're sorry though. But don't worry now, Nepgear."

"Yeah sis, it's only one day of pranking, and this is all we actually planned," Neptune says.

"Well, I'm actually glad the two people I truly care about aren't having actual affairs with our other friends. Would have been quite a shock to everyone else outside Planeptune..."

IF chuckled. "Yeah... you have to admit it was pretty convincing acting. Especially when Neptune and I kissed."

"WHAT? I MISSED A HOT LESBIAN KISS SCENE?" cries RED in despair.

The others sweat drop at this exclamation of sorrow, as RED started hugging herself off to the corner of the current scene, a dark cloud hanging over her head... weird...

"Well... I have one question though: Who is he?" Nepgear asks while pointing to the fleece poncho-wearing young man.

"My name's Sekai Ishtal. I go by another name... but I'm not going to reveal that. Although some people may know my real name, namely my friends," Sekai answered the question.

"So... what? He's a one-time original character or something?"

"No. Author," he responded to the question spoken by Nepgear.

"Author?" Linda questions the person's occupation.

"Yeah. After all, this IS _Hyperdimension Neptunia_ fanfiction. Can't I have some fun of my own?" Sekai would ask the girls and Harry, not minding the fact he just broke the fourth wall.

"I think today was rather fun, ignoring the odd hijinks," Compa commented.

IF nods, staring at Sekai. "Yeah, not to mention this is actually filler written by you, man. Sheesh, you haven't even gotten into the real story yet and already we're in one special event chapter."

"I'm sure the next update we'll see, he starts getting into the whole story's plot. I mean Harry here still has to utter the words mentioned in the story's summary about exploring Hogwarts in the other dimension," said Linda.

"If I don't get distracted by my life in the real world, gaming, anime, and the WWE's WrestleMania events," Sekai stated, listing reasons for very lazy delays.

Harry nods. "She's right about that. Although... I wonder why the author inserted himself into this special chapter..."

Sekai looks to the gang. "What? As Sekai, I'm everywhere in the multi-verse; my character name isn't just coincidence. My most recent birth was ZUN's _Touhou Project_ franchise as the hired combat butler to Remilia Scarlet."

Linda shrugs. "Well, I'm about done here. So, I'm going back home. Later." And Linda walks away from the group. By the next update, they'll be back to their normal selves again, anyway...

Sekai chuckles, before he gave a parting grin. "I'm out. Peace!"

And using the gaming mechanics of _Sword Art Online_, opens up his menu, opens Profile, and clicks on the Touhou Profile File, changing into the 300+ year old elf yōkai Sekai Ishtal, Remilia Scarlet's combat butler of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. He then disappears in a wave of shadows back to Gensōkyō.

"That was weird," IF comments on Sekai Ishtal's exit from Gamindustri.

"So... since the prank's over with... how about we all enjoy some ice cream?" Harry asks everyone still here.

There was a chorus of agreements, even RED perked up.

=0=0=0=0=

Something happened that no one would have ever believed would happen. The perverted bastard we hate known as CFW Trick (yes, the same molester who tried to have his way with Ram and Rom during the events of _Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2_) was vastly different today. A returning Linda, who most of us refer to as Underling (the nickname still stuck to the bad girl, sadly) and Pirachu, the mouse who is a pirated evil version of the yellow electric mouse Pokémon Pikachu, were staring in shock. The news that was given had in fact scared everyone in the criminal organization ASIC into stunned silence.

For you see, CFW Trick... has converted to religion!

Holy (bleep)!

"What? Why so shocked? I just finally realized the error of my ways and started to find a way to get help. Some folks were generous in listening to my problems, and they got me the help I needed. Thanks to the support groups I joined, I have found ways to destroy those urges I once had. Now... I'm a better man today."

CFW Trick even dressed differently than his normal armoring. Hell, the "thing" (whatever does he really relate to?) was wearing clothes to symbolize his dramatic and rather radical change: church robes. Or robes that would depict him a Holy Saint of God.

"This has to be a freakin' dream," muttered Linda.

Pirachu stammered a bit. He was equally as shocked as Linda was. "I don't know, chu. I think he's... serious... if that's even possible, chu-chu."

Others of their evil organization react in similar degrees of shock (and horror), but most of them simply leaving the room unable to comprehend what they witnessed. CFW Trick looks upon the hench-girl and hench-mouse of the organization; or as CPU Gold Heart (Harry) once called them: Mid-Bosses.

"What's the matter? It's the truth."

Linda starts looking around for signs of flames jutting from the earth. "Where in the hell is hell, then? Shouldn't the Robot Devil be here doing a jig?"

In the universe of _Futurama_, Robot Devil sensed a question aimed at him, and promptly responds, "I'm busy dealing with my own crap!"

"Who the hell you talking to?" questions a certain bending unit from Planet Express.

The Robot Devil waves his metallic claw about in dismissal. "Someone from another universe... now Bender, if you'll just sign this contract here..."

Back at Gamindustri, CFW Trick then started laughing. Damn, even his laughs were perverse in nature. And he somehow tears away the saint's robes that he somehow had to accommodate his body type.

"Nah! I think you forgot what today was! Eheheheheh... the looks on your faces... SO FUNNY! As if I'd ever give up the delicious flat lands!"

Linda developed a huge tick mark, as she mashed her teeth in anger at the perverted laughter coming from CFW Trick. A prank? A friggin' prank!? And as her mind clicked, she realized what today was; after all she was a volunteer for one with the good guys earlier this chapter. And then coming to terms CFW Trick had pulled the lie over their eyes; it had ticked her off even more. Sometimes, shocking news was too good to even trust...

Pirachu wisely ran for cover, ducking behind a bomb shelter that mysterious appeared, and made sure he puts on a helmet to protect his head. Explosion is imminent...

"A nice prank, if I say so myself. Now, I think I'll go to Lowee and find those two flat-chested girls again. I need to wrap my tongue around them..." And CFW Trick somehow adds a giggity giggle at the end ala Glen Quagmire.

Linda explodes in rage. "YOU PERVERTED LITTLE (BLEEP)! YOU WILL DIE!"

And a huge explosion could be seen for miles after Linda unleashed her rage. Well, it WAS a bad joke... a very horrible joke in which CFW Trick definitely deserved all the pain in the world thrown in his ugly perverted face...

=0=0=0=0=

Neptune and Harry lay against one another, back to back.

"Well, what a day."

Neptune moans softly. "Yeah... it was a little prank. Even though they did find some good humor in it in the end..."

Harry snickered a bit.

"But it was funny in a way..."

"Yeah, it was funny." A fleeting smile emerges upon Neptune's face.

Harry grins. "Can't wait until next year. Maybe we should try something more shocking in nature?"

"Nah," she counters, "remember last year when we tried the whole _I'm pregnant and you're the father_ bit? IF strangled you..."

Harry sweat drops. "Oh yeah... we should plan something else, then."

* * *

**_Well, another day, another twenty four hours passed. Harry and Neptune's little stunt of being absolutely lazy in the beginning and then tricking Nepgear into thinking they were developing some harem with their other friends and Linda who was in on the joke worked off well, until Sekai ends the joke for Nepgear's sanity. But still, friendships still remain strong, and another day has passed, a day that is dominated more by the tricksters and pranksters of the universe. So, did you play any tricks on your friends on this April Fool's Day? I hope it wasn't mean-spirited, though..._**

**[CHAPTER END]**

* * *

Two frozen teens shivered, as Nepgear smiles "innocently" at her sister and adopted half-brother/big brother figure. Nepgear had a delicious breakfast spread out this morning, but apparently she "tampered" with Harry and Neptune's food: they had Paralyze/Poison/Freeze status ailments inflicting them.

"Are you still angry over our prank, Nepgear?" Harry asks the girl, looking a bit green at the face, while large chunks of ice clung to his body making it hard to move much. Neptune also reflected the same, with small crackles of electricity arcing their bodies now and then showing their Paralysis status ailment.

"Whatever do you mean, Harry?" she asks, still smiling "innocently". The way her right eyebrow twitched a bit gave away her true feelings.

_Yep, she's still mad,_ thought Neptune.

It's April 2nd, and Nepgear is apparently still mad at the two for that prank from yesterday...

"Oh, I forgot the drinks," Nepgear realized, smiling silly.

She gets up from her seat and heads into the kitchen.

"I pray the author actually starts the story next chapter before we die," Neptune softly whines.

"Try and escape?" Harry whispers to Neptune.

"I can't move..."


	3. 1:1 A New Exploration

"Well, I'm kinda interested on how this adventure will pan out. That movie intro was amazing in showing every reader how the story may pan out. That split-screen cut scene with Voldemort and the Death Eaters, and Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix would look so sweet if someone did anime-styled fan art of that."

"Neptune! Stop breaking the fourth wall," shouted Sweet Kagamine Kiss.

"But Sweet, you captured that anime movie intro in fanfiction format well," the CPU Goddess of Planeptune squees.

Sweet looks to Harry.

"Hey, this is _Hyperdimension Neptunia_. You've played the games. Things like this tend to happen from time to time," he stated.

"I know. Although it's happening this time on the internet, not the PlayStation 3," Sweet tells the green-eyed boy.

"You play too much anime-styled video games," Harry tells the author. "I am sure I'm not the only one who can see the influence of _Tales of Xillia_ in that movie cut scene in the intro chapter. Then again, your author's note stated that much."

"I was close to calling you Lightning in this story, ya know," Sweet said in response.

Harry gave Sweet a weird glance. "Aren't I already called Lightning in your _Final Fantasy XIII_ crossover story?"

"That's 'cuz I womanfied you."

"That's not a word!"

"Enough! Let's get into the plot already! No more of this out of character pre-script."

And Sweet shoves Harry out of his author's booth along with Neptune, as his Winamp was currently playing _Last Moment_ by SPYAIR.

"At least a chapter was created before Wrestlemania XXX," Sweet mutters this mainly to himself.

* * *

**Hyperdimension Neptunia DLC: The Goblet of Fire**

**Disclaimer:** The characters, world, and all things Hyperdimension Neptunia is copyrighted to Idea Factory, Compile Heart, NIS America, Tecmo Koei and others. The world and all characters and things Harry Potter is copyrighted to author J.K Rowling. I don't own anything else mentioned in a crossover from anime/manga, video games, TV shows, music, movies, comics, and etcetera. All I own is any original characters and this idea of a crossover story.

* * *

**1:1 A New Exploration**

In Planeptune, IF was glaring at Harry who was grinning and high-fiving Neptune. Compa was just smiling, as on the TV the winning team of the tag-team battle of the Danmaku Ultimate All-Stars video game gave their victory poses over the fainted team.

It's been seven years since Harry appeared literally out of nowhere. Anything relating to him could never be found in the archives. However the girls have since believed that whatever happened to him, some blessing deity in the heavens was granting Harry a new lease on life. He had recovered within a year and a half, learning the history of Gamindustri. He's befriended the four CPUs of the four nations, thus ending the Console Wars for good, and even got along well with various other girls since living in Planeptune, including the CPU Candidates.

It's been known knowledge that Harry as a CPU God (and the world's only male CPU at that) was apparently compatible on a universal level with the four nations of Gamindustri. His power proved helpful for the four Hearts. On the day in Gamindustri Graveyard when the four Hearts (with Nepgear looking on in the background) battled CFW Magic and were defeated and captured, Harry as CPU God "Gold Heart", wanted to save them. Nepgear also got herself captured by CFW Magic, and the girls all begged Harry to flee.

He did flee after he tried to defeat CFW Magic and narrowly escaped death. Of course Harry made it his life's mission to rescue the girls, and with IF and Compa's help, three years later he did. And you pretty much would need prior knowledge of the events of _Hyperdimension Neptunia_ and _Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2_ to know the adventures that went on.

Anyway, back to the plot.

IF (or as she is sometimes called Iffy by Compa and Harry) is a fair skinned girl with emerald eyes and light brown hair that is about waist length. Most of her bangs are long and reach down to her eyes, curling outwards or inwards to her face, with a split on the upper corner side. A few parts of hair frame her face while more of it reaches her chest, about the length of the hair she wears in a ponytail, held with a leafy green hair piece. She wears a black tank top and short-short style one piece with silver detailing and a belt around her waist. This is worn underneath a dark blue, oversized jacket with black, silver, and white details, and has on matching boots. It is worn open and has a big loose belt that she keeps all of her cellphones on. The colors of her cellphone carriers are blue, light blue, green, black, magenta, white, orange, light pink, and lime green.

Currently, IF was not wearing her signature blue coat, as it was tossed aside on one of the other couches in the living room.

"You two suck! You spam their Spell Cards!" She complained.

"But it was a fun game, Iffy," said Compa, smiling all the while. She wasn't much a fan of fighting games, but she would play them with friends now and then. Puzzle games were her forte.

The girl, Compa, is IF's best friend. Also a fair-skinned young girl whose most noticeable feature may be the fact that next to Vert, she has one of the biggest bust in the female list of protagonists and side characters. Her hair is a light creamy pink color that is somewhat long and curls along the edges worn with a black headband with a C patched on the side. Her eyes match her hair color. She is wearing a wool styled tank top (tan white in color) with a big neck collar and unattached sleeves with matching styled boots, but with small ribbons/fuzzy balls at the top. She also wears a red plaid skirt, a black choker with a small heart on it, black-brown knee socks with light pink heart cut frills. She often carries a black hip purse with heart shaped buttons. Like her headband, both her purse and the heart on the choker share the C logo.

Watching them having fun was Neptune's sister, Nepgear. In terms of appearance, Nepgear appears to be slightly older and taller than her sister. She has long lilac-purple hair almost waist in length with few loose strands of long hair curling down. The bangs are usually kept neatly brushed. Her eyes are slightly darker than Neptune's. She wears an outfit somewhat similar to Neptune's but with more reserved styling, almost resembling a school uniform consisting of a white jacket-dress with purple lining consisting of thin double white stripes, a white choker, and around her neck is a pale yellow ribbon/ascot like piece with a N in the center. At her chest is a small pink marking while the pockets and buttons are purple. On her right leg is a white belt like purse object and she wears pink and white striped socks with white and purple shoes very similar to Neptune's own. In her hair she wears a single direction pad button.

"You just have to up your game," Harry comments with a grin.

IF sighs.

Neptune pretty much wore the same clothing (default outfit) as introduced in the start of the story. Nothing much has changed. However for the girls' only male companion in the living room of Neptune's home, Harry was vastly different now that he is currently in his Human Form.

Harry's hair was no longer waist-length, but shortened to just neck length and was now a shade of black. His hair was apparently an unruly mess that even a comb cannot handle much (although the unruly mess tends to make him look even more attractive to girls). His once crimson eyes were now the same shade of emerald as IF's eyes. He no longer has the crystal on his forehead. He wears a long black trench coat with a split coattail that reaches down to the knees, white v-split wide brim collar, and has white-dyed leather vambrace sewn onto the lower area of the coat sleeves. From the beltline up to the collar the coat is completely zipped up with a lapel button over. Under the coat he wears a buttoned white blouse and grey vest. He also wears stonewash blue jeans, brown leather belt with a belt buckle design of a gold lion's head holding a blue crystal ball in its mouth, and for footwear is a pair of jet black leather goth boots that sport seven oversized buckles with straps and back zipper, a 1.5" heel and comes to just below the knee. The pant legs are tucked within the boots.

Much like IF, Harry too was not wearing his signature coat right now, as it was lying next to IF's coat. And yes, he still is one handsome young teen generally the same age as Neptune in Human Form.

"Why don't we play puzzle games next?" Compa suggests.

"That sounds fun," said Nepgear, smiling warmly.

"I guess. Maybe I can get a victory this time around," IF stated, looking at Harry.

Harry merely stares back at her, his grin never gone.

Suddenly a stomach is heard growling, protesting that it's empty. This sound came from Neptune, who laughs in an embarrassed manner.

"How about we have lunch?" Harry asks the girls, chuckling all the while at Neptune's growling stomach.

IF smiled. "Well, I AM starving. But I doubt the fridge has any food in it considering Nep-Nep's been pigging out as of late."

"Well, why don't we go to the nearby shopping plaza? We can eat there," suggested Compa.

"Sounds like a great idea, Compa," says Nepgear.

Harry was glad he saved up on a lot of money as of late, what with completing missions and side-tasks for the Planeptune Guild, as well as taking away any shares that were illegally gained by the still-not-quitting Arfoire Syndicate of International Crime (ASIC).

"Okay. I guess I'll be paying, again," stated Harry, tossing IF's coat to the girl before donning his.

"Yay! Harry's wallet takes another death hit," cheers Neptune.

Harry used FACE PALM.

It's Super Effective.

Fifteen minutes later, Harry was mourning the hit to his bank account, after traveling to the Central Plaza Mall and finding themselves a place to sit at the Food Courts with the food they ordered from their respective food chains the girls wanted to go to.

"Eat your food, Harry," IF tells the boy.

Harry grabs his slice of pizza and takes a big bite of it. It has all the known meats a pizza could have with three types of chesses. And it was heavenly.

"I can't believe it's been a year since we saved Gamindustri, and all four of the nations has perfect sync of share holders..."

Compa nods. "Yeah, it was a great adventure we had."

"It was thanks to you that ASIC was weakened when it came to the final boss battle, Harry," stated Nepgear.

Harry smiled. Yes, that was true. Harry's power of universal harmony across the four nations helped them all when it came to battling the final boss, and also overcoming the DDoS attacks the boss partly spammed trying to kill them all.

"I can't take ALL the credit though. It's something Nisa would likely state, but our team work and our power of friendship despite the hardships prevailed in the end."

Setting down the burger she was eating, IF looks to her friends. "Speaking of Nisa, has anyone seen her lately?" she asks.

"Not sure. I also haven't heard from RED in awhile, too," said Neptune.

"I'm sure our lesbian friend is trying to find more waifus to add to her harem," Harry comments off-handedly. Then he snickers, glancing at IF.

IF glares at Harry in response, remembering that once incident when she found RED in her bed, cuddling her.

"Don't even mention that incident, Harry," IF warns the teen.

"What?" he says in a feigning confusion manner, trying to play innocent. No one bought the act, however.

"Does anybody else feel that something weird is going to happen today?" Nepgear asks her friends.

Harry looks up to the skies.

"Well, now that you mention it, Nepgear, yeah; I have been getting this strange feeling something's going to happen that will involve another adventure of traveling..."

"And you'd want something unexpected to happen, Harry?" Compa questions the boy.

"Well... not something that would threaten the peace of Gamindustri, not like that. Maybe like a special one-time dungeon or something..."

Famous last words.

IF's phone plays a tune, signaling a text message was received. The girl takes out her cellphone and flips it open, accessing the inbox.

"Uh oh..."

"What's wrong?" Harry asks IF.

"Some strange portal has appeared outside Planeptune. Histoire detected the portal opening. Right now there's nothing entering or exiting it, but it's still concerning. She wants us to see her at the Basilicom right away."

Harry frowned.

"Okay, so I guess we should hurry over to the Basilicom, then." With a flick of his fingers, his leftover food was stored away into Styrofoam containers and sealed up. He did this for his friends. The group immediately left the food court, hurrying to the Basilicom.

Only five minutes crossing the city from the shopping mall's food court to the Basilicom, and already they can see Histoire worrying over other light windows that she was reviewing.

"Histoire! What's going on?" Harry calls out to the fairy.

"Oh! You're here. Good. Listen everyone; we detected an energy spike in the outskirts of Planeptune."

"If there was an energy spike, then how come we all didn't feel it?" IF questions Histoire.

"That's the thing: I didn't feel it too, and yet the computer sensors detected it. I've also gotten messages from the other three nations. The other Oracles also detected the energy portal appearing outside Planeptune. Right now, they sent their CPUs to Planeptune using the new Speedway Rail system. They should be here soon."

The Speedway Rails were a series of train rails installed throughout Gamindustri, to create safer travel conditions for the humans that lived in this world. It was also an idea that Harry thought up, and sought to see brought into existence. It's been in existence for the past six months. Of course, the dirt and cement paths (to various sub dungeons) still existed for those who want to travel and explore (other towns, villages, and cities) across the four great nations the ol' fashioned way...

Harry closed his eyes. "There has to be a reason for this weird portal emerging out of thin air..."

"Maybe we jinxed Gamindustri when you talked about wanting something to happen," IF tells the teen.

His eyes snap open and he stares at IF.

"Now don't you start IF... I did not jinx us..."

In silent reply, she raises an eyebrow at him.

"Could be the start of a weird plotline," Neptune theorized.

Harry rolls his eyes. "Likely, now that it appears everyone across the four nations are converging to us due to this energy spike detected by computer sensors."

Which was strange in itself... what kind of energy portal could this be that appeared in Gamindustri?

A bell rings, indicating visitors. The Planeptune residents turn to see the entire cast of the story has arrived to the Basilicom. The entire heroes cast of the story, that is.

"Must have used the emergency trains to get to Planeptune," stated Harry. Of course RED and Nisa made Planeptune their location; he believed them traveling Gamindustri's countryside.

"I am glad everyone is here, and more than I originally interpreted," said Histoire, "I guess we should get down to business."

"Obviously. After all, a strange portal appearing in Gamindustri, only detected by the computers of the Basilicoms of our four nations? Something weird is going on," said Uni, Noire's younger sister.

"Nepgear contacted me through text about this, so I couldn't stay where I was at. I have to come here and give my assistance to whatever emergency we may be facing," said Nisa.

Nepgear giggles a bit, as she was glomped by the self-proclaimed heroine of Gamindustri.

Histoire types away on a hologram keyboard, and a window opens up before them, displaying a live video feed of one of their levitating cameras. The portal was in the middle of a grassy plains field, sometimes referred to as the Emerald Hills by Harry and Neptune. On top of one of the taller green flowery hills overlooking a nearby lake and a large tree was a swirling mass of energy. It looks like any other ordinary science fiction-styled portal.

"Thanks to one of our flying cameras, we were able to locate the energy source, and get this clear feed. It's a bit grainy because of the energy's anomalies flowing from it. But the camera still works."

"Weird. Looks like any ordinary sci-fi portal from fanfiction or something," stated RED.

"We do not know what this portal is, or where it leads to. Obviously, it's going to be something special, like the Arena in the Gamindustri Graveyard. Something terrible may lurk beyond its surface," Histoire tells the entire group of girls and the lone boy amongst a sea of females.

Harry stares at the image feed on the window display. The portal was swirling at its edges, with an obvious suction of energy drawing into its core. Therefore, Harry said something that sounded quite shocking for all to hear.

"Let's explore it!"

And of course the girls all stare at the world's only male CPU, like he was crazy...

=0=0=0=0=

"Zis iz an outrage!" Madam Maxime screamed as she stormed into the room, "Zis is not in ze rules. You have rigged zis competition Monsieur Bagman!"

"I assure you that I have done nothing of the sort! I have no earthly idea how this happened!"

"Of course you don't," came a brutish voice from the entryway. Ludo closed his eyes and turned on his heel, staring straight at Durmstrang Headmaster Igor Karkaroff, "Isn't it just convenient ve vould meet, so many years later after our... heh... little disagreement? And then it vould be you once more in the center of controversy!"

"Enough, Karkaroff!" shouted a voice, owned by retired Auror, Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody. He was here as a favor to Dumbledore to ensure no tampering of anything has happened with the cup, reasons citing from the recent brave Death Eater attack after the Quidditch World Cup a month ago.

"Vhat I vant to know is how is this possible, Dumbledore? The Boy-Who-Lived is dead!" Karkaroff exclaimed.

Yes, Karkaroff connected death to the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter; because while many in the Wizarding World desire for the return of the missing savior, the one who defeated the Dark Lord as an infant through unknown means, there were some (namely the imprisoned Death Eaters and the few who bribed out of prison time) that were glad the child was nowhere to be found and hoped that through unknown magical ways the child was dead. Igor snarled and turned to face the former Auror, and one of the fighters who bled sweat and blood defeating and capturing the dark wizards and witches whom during the war supported Voldemort. He hobbled into the room, taking a swig from a hip flask as he did so.

"Crouch or Bagman had nothing to do with what happened here."

The others that were in the room with Dumbledore was Sirius Black, Pomona Spout, and Severus Snape.

"Wait, what's going on?" asks Cedric.

"The cup spat out Potter's name! He's been listed as the fourth Tri-Wizard Champion," Karkaroff spat in anger.

Dumbledore tries to placate Karkaroff's rage. "Now, now... I am as surprised as you are all."

"'Arry Potter? Ze Boy-Who-Lived?" Fleur questioned. Everyone has heard of the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter; the wizard who never went to Hogwarts because of his disappearance years ago. And to this day no wizard and witch have found any trace of the famed wizard who had somehow befell England's Dark Lord.

"Yes Monsieur Delacour, the very same," Bagman said, "however, it doesn't leave out the fact that Mr. Potter is in the tournament as the fourth champion, or the fact that he was not present with the rest of Hogwarts."

"Obviously as the child never arrived to Hogwarts in the first place," said a sneering Severus Snape, earning him a dark look from the Years 1 to 4 Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Sirius Black. Yes, Sirius Black in this universe never got wrongfully imprisoned in Azkaban, although he was close to being thrown in Azkaban; Dumbledore however prevented it by revealing he knew who the real Secret Keeper was, and that Sirius was playing brave decoy.

Barty Crouch Sr. clears his throat. "While I am unsure as to how this all happened, we still have to explain about the First Task for the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

"I concur. We have much more pressing matters to address than the naming of the missing Boy-Who-Lived as the Fourth Champion," another wizard speaks up. He was Ludo Bagman.

Of course, what the man did not say was how the Ministry of Magic is likely going to react once word (eventually) gets out that a fourth champion was selected for the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and said fourth champion was the missing Boy-Who-Lived. And the papers when they hear of this will turn into publishing nightmares...

Bagman and Crouch explained about how the First Task will be about facing the unknown, and the date of when the First Task will be. Crouch explained to the three champions of their respective schools that under no circumstances are they to receive any help from their own schools in preparation for the First Task; cheating would not be tolerated. But before Dumbledore would decide to exit to dismiss every child for the night, a scream is heard. The adults reacted immediately, rushing out of the side ante-chamber, wands drawn. Several students from all three of the schools were backing away from a rippling ring of energy that was tearing itself in the air before the doors of the great hall.

Dumbledore stares at the portal, as the round oval shape of the strange anomaly (even by magic's standards) started to shift into a more rectangular shape, and then took the form of one of those sliding glass or metal doors from the muggle world. The surface of the glowing doorway held strange reflective runic marks of unknown origin surrounding a main symbol of a circular U with a vertical I in the center of it. The light within was almost blinding to anyone caught in its glare when the doors swung open. Soon people started walking out of the glowing door's interior, stepping foot into his school. They were girls in a varying manner of different ages. However, these ladies were led by a teenage boy.

The door closes with a swift hiss, cutting off the interior's lights, and then slowly vanished. With the blinding lights gone, everyone had better view of their new visitors. To Dumbledore and the adults behind him, their eyes were more focused on the boy in strange muggle clothing standing there with his entourage of young ladies. His unruly messy black hair, those hauntingly beautiful emerald eyes of his, and the fact that to the adults who have known the Potters, and were friends with James and Lily, can see how the boy eerily resembled the dead James Potter in his teen years minus glasses, but had the eyes of the dead Lily Potter.

With the Hyperdimension Neptunia Crew, the girls were in awe of the ancient castle interior. They could see the children of varying ages staring back at them, some of them whispering softly about how weird they looked in their clothing. Many candles levitated high in the air overhead; all lit giving the room its twinkling lights. The ceiling some of them saw was covered under a swirling mist of fog that reflected a starry-lit night sky. However, Harry was having a stare-down with the old man standing before them across the large hallway-like room. It was this old man with his long white beard that Harry felt unknown power just brimming underneath the surface.

And to Albus Dumbledore, his throat felt particularly dry at the moment, or he felt that his throat welled into dryness; he was literally staring into the face of someone who would pass for a dead man, after all. And the Goblet of Fire was still glowing, lit with its bluish fire within the wooden jewel-encrusted cup.

"So," the boy had broken the palpable tension in the great hall, "this is where the portal in Gamindustri leads to. Explains why I had that feeling of an incoming adventure looming on us, girls."

His eyes break away from Dumbledore's as he turns to face his entourage of girls.

The girl with the light purple hair breaks into a happy grin. "Oh! So this is like some special world filled with fantasy and magic, right?"

The son(?) of the Potters breaks into a laugh.

"I don't know. Possibly? Candles don't float unless it involves magic," he gestures to the floating candles that have burned for years in the great hall.

"Wow! This is amazing! A new world undiscovered by all of Gamindustri! This will be one fun adventure we're embarking, my friends!" the girl in the jumpsuit and the red scarf exclaims.

The boy smiles to his excitable friend. "Yes, it sounds amazing, Nisa-chan, however first we should find out where we are. No doubt the portal has brought us away from Gamindustri. And judging by the lack of light through the windows, it's nighttime here whereas it was daytime back home."

He faces the group of adults again, his easy care-free smile disappearing, his expression now matching that of a warrior looking for information.

"So, old man... just by looking at you, I can feel this well of power waiting to explode forth in a righteous fury should someone threaten whom you declare your friends. I humbly ask you to explain to my friends and I just where we are at the moment." He gestures to himself and the girls standing behind him. "As you can no doubt see, we are visitors entering a new world..."

The way he said it, entering a new world, suggested in a bizarre meaning that they were... alien visitors. How is that possible, though?

Dumbledore's expression melted into his grandfatherly persona, as his eyes start twinkling. A warm smile graces his lips, as he decides to humbly answer the boy's request. "Yes, I can see that. Not every day wizards and witches see a glowing door appear out of thin-air, even if by magic. Young man, may I welcome you and your entourage to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Hogwarts, huh? A school of magic... interesting..."

"Wow, a school of magic," said Nepgear.

"That must be awesome for you, Harry," Neptune speaks up.

"Yeah. Looks like you're not the only experienced magic user of our crew now," IF tells the green-eyed boy with a smirk.

"Looks like it, IF," he says softly, a grin starting to form.

The Goblet of Fire that remained lit with its bluish fire finally extinguishes itself... marking this moment even more ominous. The fire's extinguishing did not go unnoticed by everyone in the great hall.

* * *

**_And the portal that emerged in Gamindustri leads Harry and the girls to a whole new world, apparently dropping them into a castle's interior, where magic is taught to young magicians of both genders. But the adult wizards and witches of Hogwarts are more worried at the fact a magic portal appeared, bringing forth strangers into the school._**

**_These newcomers do not hide the fact they are virtually strangers in the Wizarding World. But for those who knew the Potters, cannot help but note the fact the green-eyed teen boy can pass for being the dead James Potter with the eyes of his wife Lily. What does this even mean, especially since after the Potters' missing son's name exited the Goblet of Fire, these strangers appeared? How will this affect the Wizarding World as a whole?_**

**_Are there more mysterious forces at work here? Or is this going to be just another special dungeon event for the Hyperdimension Neptunia Crew?_**

**[TO BE CONTINUED]**


	4. 1:2 The Magical School of Hogwarts

**Hyperdimension Neptunia DLC: The Goblet of Fire**

**Disclaimer:** The characters, world, and all things Hyperdimension Neptunia is copyrighted to Idea Factory, Compile Heart, NIS America, Tecmo Koei and others. The world and all characters and things Harry Potter is copyrighted to author J.K Rowling. I don't own anything else mentioned in a crossover from anime/manga, video games, TV shows, music, movies, comics, and etcetera. All I own is any original characters and this idea of a crossover story.

**Author's Note:** I have been distracted with life lately, as well as gaming. I've returned to the world of Hyperdimension Neptunia and have been playing to view all of the endings the game gives, working for the True Ending last. Oh, and I have did some alterations to CPU Gold Heart's description, editing his plugsuit schematics because I did not like how I described Gold Heart previously. Hey, it's not just girls who can look sexy in plugsuits, ya know...

Anyway, here's the next point segment of chapter one. Hope you enjoy. And don't worry; I'm also working on my other projects when I can. When you're too creative, sometimes it can be more a curse than a blessing...

* * *

**1:2 The Magical School of Hogwarts**

_"Wait, what do you mean, let's go explore it, Harry?" Vert was the first one who broke the silence upon Harry's exclamation._

_Harry looks to the girls. "What? Don't tell me you all don't feel the same like I do? It could be an interesting special dungeon that has one of those time limit deals."_

_"And you'd want to go into the strange portal, unaware of the dangers it presents?"_

_"Maybe, but still Nisa likely would want to follow me."_

_The girl in question smiles a bit. "Well, he's not wrong there. I'm interested in this special dungeon portal thing."_

_Histoire sighs. "Well, I have been waiting to hear Harry say these words. Of course, I cite him being bored since he's just as lazy these days like Neptune."_

_The two teens in question chuckle softly, sweat drops developing. Those that knew the two well roll their eyes._

_"The distance to Emerald Hills isn't far, but I figure that not everyone can go," Histoire informs the group._

The children were sent away to their respective common rooms of their houses, and the guests of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang allowed to retire for the night (Beauxbatons returning to the large carriage and Durmstrang returning to the parked galleon at the lake outside the castle), leaving the Hyperdimension Neptunia Crew all alone in a now empty hallway-like room, with the adults that remained. Harry was sitting down at one of the now empty tables, with Neptune sitting at his side. Nepgear was hovering near IF and Compa, the former fiddling around with her cellphone. Vert and Blanc sat together opposite of Harry and Neptune, while Noire was with her sister Uni. Ram and Rom were busy with a handheld gaming device they brought with them (which surprisingly still worked inside Hogwarts), while Nisa sat behind Harry and Neptune.

_Everyone was at the location, those that opted to go._

_"You okay, Harry?" asks Neptune, walking up next to him._

_"A bit, Nep-Nep. But, I just have this weird feeling the moment we enter this doorway... we're in for one hell of an adventure. Me more likely..."_

_"And that's why we're going to follow you, Harry."_

_"I just hope the girls I ask to stay behind just in-case can take care of things while we're all gone."_

_Vert wraps an arm around Harry, which did earn her a light scowl from Neptune._

_"Now don't worry your pretty head, Harry-kun, ASIC hasn't done anything drastic in awhile. I'm sure Gamindustri will still be standing when we return."_

_Harry sighed. "Maybe, Vert, but I still got this nervous feeling in the back of my mind telling me this will be more troublesome than it's worth..."_

The ones missing were Gust, 5pb, Cave, RED, and Falcom: reasons citing they would remain in Gamindustri at the request of Harry. The CPU and CPU Candidates going on this adventure into the dungeon doorway with Harry would likely leave Gamindustri in an unprotected state, especially since ASIC would soon discover this and start causing trouble again. The four had power of their own that would keep Gamindustri in a safe state. Harry didn't originally intend to bring this many with him on this exploration through the special dungeon, but Ram and Rom wanted to go with Blanc, Uni didn't want to be left behind while Noire went with Harry, and Vert left Chika in charge of things back home.

IF, Compa, and Nepgear followed only because of him and Neptune going on this adventure, and Nisa followed along because she felt this would be a great adventure to train while going to what is now a new world outside Gamindustri. But they were here now, so there was no use crying over the what-ifs. Harry could only pray this adventure didn't take too long. But as most adventures are, they tend to last for awhile before you reach the ending and then go home.

Harry takes out his cellphone when it lets off a soft jingle tune, indicating a text message was received. Accessing it, he only got a hash tag message from a friend of his: #21and1 #Wrestlemania. Harry looks at the message for a bit, before seeing out the corner of his eye the old man from earlier walking up to them. He closes the message and puts away his cell.

"So, what have you and your associates discussed?" Harry questions the old man.

Dumbledore looks upon the young man. Clearly he can see Lily's eyes staring at him than the young man who looks eerily like James. Clearing his throat, he started to explain to the young man the situation involving the "flaming cup" that went out. Harry sat there and listened, as did his friends as the old man explained about what this school was, and the cup that represented a tournament of magic.

Harry was a bit skeptical about the whole thing, but kept an open mind on the situation. Clearly the teen can see that some irregularities were there. One such irregularity was the name Harry Potter being declared from the once fire-filled goblet. Was this linked to the portal appearing in Gamindustri leading to this world?

"I see," Harry murmurs, as the old man finished his dialogue. "Judging by how you and the other adults are staring at me more than the girls, I surmise that I for some reason remind many of you of someone else you know of. Clear to explain that, please?"

Here, Dumbledore almost flinched but kept his composure. The old man could see the young man was more aware of his surroundings despite the fact he (and his all-female entourage) came through a magic portal shaped like a door.

"You are almost a dead ringer for a person who has died fourteen years ago," said Dumbledore.

"I see... well, there are bound to be people who resemble others in similarity, but are not really that person," Harry responds.

That was sounding logic. After all, there's that rumor of a man who looks like the former Tonight Show host Jay Leno, but doesn't have the fame or the money.

"Harry, I'm bored," Neptune stated, clinging to the teen.

The other girls sigh, face palm, or roll their eyes. In Harry's case, he just lets out an amused chuckle.

"Now, now, Neptune, just be calm. We're in a different world than Gamindustri right now, so we should be courteous to the people here. They haven't attacked us yet."

"Just because we're in a different world or something doesn't mean they'll attack on sight, Harry. You've seen too many alien movies," IF stated.

"And what does that mean, IF? If I had said we come in peace, would they attack first and ask questions later?"

IF face palms.

"Well, I don't know how you relax after traveling through a seemingly endless tunnel filled with virus-empowered monsters, Harry, but I could use a long soak in a bathtub," Vert tells the dark-haired teen.

Harry smiled a bit. "Yeah... we HAVE been traveling through the tunnel when we entered the portal from Gamindustri's end for quite awhile, battling non-stop."

Yeah, the portal may link two different worlds, but there WAS a mini-dungeon within the portal itself, forcing the group to attack all that attacked them aggressively. The Virused Ancient Dragon however at the end "guarding" the exit was a huge pain in the ass.

Dumbledore was confused; the mysterious glowing doorway that brought these folks to their school had to travel through some sort of dungeon just to reach the end? This was all too confusing for him, especially seeing a face that his instincts were screaming at him was a boy who was James and Lily's son, screaming at him that he has not yet failed the memory of the Potters in some divine twist of fate.

Clearing his throat, Dumbledore says, "Well, I believe whatever transpired, you all must be exhausted. Therefore, Minerva, I believe we can make use of our unused guest room suites in the castle. Could you escort our guests to their rooms?"

The woman named Minerva nods to the old man. If Albus was going to allow these strangers welcome in the castle, then she would be courteous. "Certainly, Albus."

Harry smiles, before breaking out with a yawn. "Well, I am tired. We should get some shut-eye then, girls."

IF smirked. "Well, this should be an interesting experience, overall."

Albus Dumbledore was going to figure out what was going on. Maybe there were forces at work he didn't know of...?

=0=0=0=

_Chirper Events: A Music Artist Reference Drop  
(Harry, Neptune, Nepgear, IF, Compa, Nisa, Uni, Ram, Rom, Vert, Blanc, Noire)_

"Harry, are you listening to music, again?" IF asks the boy, who was seen plucking out his Gaming/Music-brand headphones from his inventory pocket, along with his Android Tablet device.

"Yeah. It's a bit silent here without some tunes playing, Iffy," Harry responds, ignoring the shocked look from Professor McGonagall that his "muggle" device was working inside the school. Of course, the headphones Harry had were the kind that had swerveable headphone muffs; meaning pointing towards the ears they're silent, but when turned outward, they turn into portable stereo speakers. Thus, music was accompanying them towards the unused guest rooms of the castle. And once it reboots from sleep mode, to those close to the headphones can hear the familiar tune to _Old Love / New Love_ by Twin Shadow playing.

"Hey, I recognize that song. We played that song when we helped .5pb's concert become five stars awesome," said Nepgear.

Harry smiled. "Remember girls when we all sang our rendition of that song, and the crowds loved it?"

"More like the girls of the audience loved your singing voice, Harry," IF pointed out.

"Oh... I think I remember you telling me about that once before," Neptune says, listening into the conversation. "This was during the time me and the other CPUs were still held captive in the Gamindustri Graveyard, right?"

"Yeah, it was, Neptune," answers Harry. "I wish you and the other girls were there, though. It was a fun night. Although most of the guys of the audience were more into Nepgear, Ram, Rom, and Uni..."

Especially some of the more "adult" comments from the male audience, that can't be repeated here in this story lest the author boosts the rating to Mature.

"Well, we are the CPU Candidates of our nations, Harry," Rom said.

Ram was blushing a bit. "But it was a fun night that night."

"Is there video of this lurking the internet still?" Vert questions Harry.

"I believe so. I'm sure there's a video of the entire concert on the net somewhere to be viewed on YouTube," Harry answers.

"I believe Uni showed me that concert video that was on YouTube. You do have a wonderful singing voice, Harry," Noire compliments the Planeptune teen.

Harry smiles, blushing a bit. "Well, it just came to me, and the girls thankfully knew the lyrics too to help compliment my solo male voice during portions of the song's chorus and such. I think Twin Shadow sent out a tweet saying they liked our rendition of the song."

Blanc grins. "Maybe sometime later we can have our own little singing event, or just do some karaoke as a group."

"That sounds like a cool idea," states Nisa.

Compa beams a bright smile. "That would be fun. Wouldn't it, Nep-Nep?"

Neptune smiles. "Yeah, it would be a fun idea."

IF chuckles. "Well Harry, I bet you're going to have a lot of people wondering how good your singing really is, now."

Harry laughs.

"I won't disappoint, IF. Maybe we can do a parody of _Sleepwalking_ by The Chain Gang of 1974 sometime into this story."

This whole conversation was confusing for Professor McGonagall, who just kept silent throughout this Chirper Event.

=0=0=0=

Albus Dumbledore was holding an emergency teacher's conference. When Minerva arrived, the old man clears his throat.

"Now that we're together, I would like to discuss what we all witnessed."

The professors of Hogwarts all held different emotions on their faces.

"That boy looks so much like Prongslet," Sirius breaks the tension in the room.

Snape now gained a scowl, not wanting to believe the boy from the weird freaky portal was the son of Lily.

Dumbledore sighs wearily.

"Obviously something is going on, and it's a real mystery to truly explain what we all witnessed tonight. Not to mention... the Goblet of Fire having extinguished itself when one of the ladies in the group made note of their male friend not being the only experienced magic user of their crew," Dumbledore quoted.

Obviously this hinted that the boy was an adept in the art of magic. What kind of magic, was to be seen.

"Minerva, what were the group like?" the old man asks his long-time friend.

"At first glance, you would believe them to be muggles, considering the only boy amongst them took out a muggle music player. But they can't be muggles if they're capable of seeing this castle's interior without being affected by the wards that surround the land."

Muggles when they stumble upon this place get affected by the wards that built this castle. What they would see mostly are old ruins and a sign that warns them not to come near or to not explore the ruins. Some muggles would be able to get past the first wards, but they still would see nothing but ruins. Most muggles however would just leave the area.

For the crew of Hyperdimension Neptunia, they weren't affected by the castle's magicks. They can see everything entirely.

"They did talk about a song or a concert, and mentioning something about videos and this internet. It was too confusing so I did not participate in their conversation," Minerva tells the other professors.

"What else?"

"They made mention about see pee you candidates of their nations, and a game industry graveyard. I was confused about what a see pee you is," the woman answers, not understand that it's CPU, and not how she actually pronounced the acronym for Console Patron Unit.

Of course Sirius found the wording funny, but gets a subtle kick to the shin by Remus to quiet down.

All of these words were confusing and sound like muggle words. Albus wondered what all of this really meant.

"Fillius, you're a good judge of character. What did you see in our interesting group of girls and their sole male friend?"

"Obviously the ladies all hold a deep respect for their male companion. He also seems to be their leader or something. The way they interact with him and each other suggest deep friendships among them all," the short diminutive professor answers Dumbledore.

Popping a lemon drop into his mouth, he savors the lemony sourness, compiling what information Minerva and Filius saw of their interesting entourage that came from the now gone doorway portal.

"Well, we have allowed them to stay here, as they are guests, and it would be terribly rude if we turned them away. For now, I say we observe them."

"And what about the boy, Dumbledore?" Remus speaks up. "Something in my heart keeps telling me that it's Harry, our Harry..."

"Until we know more, we will not jump to conclusions," Dumbledore answers.

And that was the end of this emergency meeting.

=0=0=0=

The next morning came and the three schools remained separate, although many were passing theories as to what they witnessed that night during the ceremony of the choosing of the Tri-Wizard Champions. Some (the point of view of Hogwarts students) believed it to be one cruel and elaborate prank set-up by some cruel pranksters that involved potions of some kind. Fred and George would get most of this flack by the Hogwarts student body for coming up with such an elaborate hoax that twists into a very sick joke. But for Hogwarts, they would be given a dose of reality when the same folks from last night made their entrance into the Great Hall.

The guest room they were led to apparently be fit for a large wizarding family, in the old woman's words. It had several bedrooms. Despite McGonagall believing Harry should have his own guest room, the only male of the all-female group insisted being with his friends. Harry had his own bedroom, though. Neptune and Nepgear shared one bed, and IF and Compa shared another. Nisa had more comfort sleeping on the couch even though she had her own bed in the room bunking Neptune, Nepgear, IF, and Compa. Uni, Ram, and Rom bunked with their sisters, and Vert had her own room just like Harry.

Right now, the Great Hall became a bit silent the moment the Hyperdimension Neptunia crew made their appearance. They were having their own animated conversation about some random topics. And some of them have what looked like muggle devices. As one, they made their way to Gryffindor Table, and sat down at that particular table due to the fact Harry cheeked out for free seats to fit their group. He was often the leader of their crew in many different things. That and the girls certainly do have an attraction for the boy.

Harry was too engrossed into his tablet game, however, playing _Brave Frontier_. Hey, it was a good RPG-type game. And as for wireless internet... well Harry's CPU powers also have a type of wireless interface. That and he has in his pocket a special device he crafted (with help from Nepgear) to amass energy and wireless signals to form a functioning internet. Apparently even if the doorway to this world is (for now) closed, it was still there waiting to be accessed again (with the item they found in a data crystal when entering the dungeon from Gamindustri's side). Therefore, much of the internet signals are coming from Gamindustri.

But enough of strange physics...

"We're being stared at," IF whispered to Harry.

"I'm aware of the impolite starring, IF," Harry stated aloud, causing those who were caught staring to look away.

"So you are," she says.

Neptune yawned. "I need some coffee."

"I doubt this place serves coffee to kids," Harry pointed out. On the other hand, he too desired a cup of coffee to drink to fully wake him up. And of course, by kids, Harry was referring to the school's student body that resided in the apparently large and ancient castle.

And "said kids" that heard Harry's comment would react with flashes of irritation, especially some of the older "kids".

Neptune just nods off. "Yeah, I guess you're right... still, coffee would be better."

"I know. If they had a WcDonalds close by, we could just go to their breakfast hours and grab some coffee. It's what time here?"

"_Tempus_."

Harry and Neptune glance to the voice. It was from the table across from where their crew at, coming from a young handsome-looking teen. A ribbon of light formed numbers.

"Ah. Thanks for the time reading."

It was 7:20 in the morning.

"The name's Cedric Diggory."

Harry nods in politeness. Turning back to the girls, "Besides, I'm sure the good breakfast I started at six in the morning was nice." He also set up a secondary clock widget to set-up the time for this "special dungeon world".

Vert spoke up. "It was, but I can't function fully without my dose of coffee."

"Next time, pack some instant coffee mix," Noire tells Harry. And Blanc was giving Harry a look. Out of them all, Blanc needed coffee the most, considering she's the older sister of Rom and Ram. And yes, whenever the entire crew (or the core group) got together, other than Compa Harry was the designated chef when it comes to cooking and baking. He was that good when it comes to cooking and baking. And when he teams up with Compa, you get five star quality foods.

"I'll be sure to go to the market next time, girls," Harry waves it off.

They had run out of instant coffee mix when Harry was magically preparing the stored cooking utensils and stove to make breakfast this morning. As they were the CPUs, coffee was their stabilizer through mornings. For Harry, it's his life saver due to being a CPU on a universal connected level.

"I would like to explore this place. It has to be a huge land we're in," Nepgear said.

"I'm curious myself, girls. But, I feel we should stick together for now. No telling what dangers we'll face," Harry says, acting as the voice of reason.

After all, the weird glow-y doorway had led them to another world entirely, judging by the views alone.

Harry stood up and went to sit on the other side of their grouping. Rom and Ram gave him room to sit and clung to him. The two girls often saw Harry as an older brother figure. It helps that Harry was like a protective big brother, especially when CFW Trick tried to kidnap them again during their previous adventure and he gone berserk against the pedophilic bastard.

"So, what do you all want to do today, other than obtain as much information as possible regarding our little special event adventure we're undertaking?" Harry asks.

"Well, I am going to do some research regarding our situation, Harry," Vert answers. "I'm bound to get some inspiration for some new visual novels I can create."

Harry smirked.

"I know that you're likely going to speak with that old wizard from the other night," said Blanc. "Other than Rom and Ram being the mage support team, you're the heavy magic user of our group. If this place is a school for magic, you're going to study upon what makes their magic different from what you peg Spirit Artes."

Harry chuckled. "I'm that transparent, huh? Yeah. I have been interested in this world's term for magic."

Harry was clenching and unclenching the fingers of his right hand slowly, flickers of a magical aura forming and dissipating.

"What I wish to know, Harry, is the old man's comments about you resembling a dead person they knew of," Noire told the male CPU.

"Hm. Yeah, there's that, too. Maybe I'm from this world originally before I was reborn in Gamindustri or something?" He then laughs a bit at such an absurd notion. "But what are the chances of that happening, really? It really sounds like a tale of fiction for some video game plot: Amnesiac hero ventures in fantasy world, saving it from destruction, only to wake up and realize he dreamed it all."

He then gains a calculating look in his eyes. That sounds like a game people may find interest in. Now he has something Planeptune can release on their consoles if he can recollect that info in his mind after this special event ends.

"Where is Nisa?" questions Uni, noticing their usually hyper friend was not with them.

Harry answers, "I believe she took a different turn and went outside, Uni. She's likely circulating laps around the lake just to stay fit and active. Not a bad idea, though. I may join her here in a minute."

"Oh, can we go outside? I'd like to see what it's like outside," said Compa.

And now his friends were interested in joining him outside Hogwarts. Looking around, he smiles.

"Well. Wanna head outside?"

And he gets a chorus of approvals, as he sits up from the table. The ladies all join and follow him as they exit the Great Hall, and left behind a new slew of conversations regarding the crew of Hyperdimension Neptunia. Dumbledore continue to stare at the young fourteen/fifteen year old surrounded by the girls and women.

=0=0=0=

_Chirper Events: The Lake of Hogwarts  
(Nisa, Harry, Nepgear)_

"That was an invigorating exercise," exclaims Nisa, enjoying the burn she felt in her body from running the equivalence of ten miles around the lake. Yes, she did run the equivalence of ten miles around the Black Lake.

The lake was huge. Really huge. And of course docked at the sand bar nearby the ancient-looking castle was an ancient old pirate ship (even though it didn't have a pirate's flag at its mast). ON this ship as she made passes by it, she saw various young men watching her. Most of them ignored her, but she knew she was being watched. Not in the manner of a stalker creeping up on his victims, of course.

"Oh, I am so pumped up for action! If only there were some bad guys to beat up," she exclaims, mainly to herself.

"You always were excitable, Nisa," said Harry, walking up behind the heroine of Gamindustri.

"Hello, Harry! Glad to see you here."

"The others are catching up. I kinda outran them. So, what's with the pirate ship docked at the banks?"

"I believe it's inhabited by a school. I remember seeing some of those burly brutes from the other night when we exited the portal on the deck watching me run around the lake," said Nisa.

"Huh. I know when I was coming up to the lake I saw a giant chariot-shaped house on the castle's front lawns. Maybe this castle really is hosting a magic tournament and we interrupted them or something."

"Maybe, but I recall the old man from last night stating the name of a fourth participant being called out, and then we showed up. Sounds fishy, if you ask me," she tells Harry.

"Maybe it is connected to the portal appearing near Planeptune."

"Finally, I caught up with you," pants Nepgear, stopping by the two.

"Hey Nepgear," Harry greets the girl.

"So, what were you two talking about?" Nepgear asks, pausing to gather herself.

"The discussion from last night. There may be a connection to this Harry Potter person the old man made mention of, this magic tournament, and the portal that links Gamindustri to this strange world," Harry tells Nepgear.

"Huh. Well, I'm sure we can all solve this mystery together."

"Yes, this is one fun and exciting adventure we've started. I wonder if we'll get trophies for viewing certain scenes or accomplishing plot point events in this storyline," said Nisa.

Harry chuckles a bit. "Maybe. But we'll have to wait and see what happens, girls."

[Trophy Acquired: Trophy Get! (Sweet Kagamine Kiss decides to parody a PlayStation 3 trophy acquisition event for the fun of it all. This has no plot meaning in the story.)]

[Achievement Unlocked: Achievement Get! (Sweet Kagamine Kiss decides to parody an Xbox 360 achievement acquisition event for the fun of it all. This has no plot meaning in the story.)]

But as the rest of the girls catch up to Harry and Nepgear, a small brownish grey owl from another location in England was flying, and it carried in its talons a folded parchment letter... the message contained within bore details of the Hyperdimension Neptunia Crew appearing in Hogwarts...

* * *

**And so, the mystery unfolds. What's going to happen next for our favorite girls and their sole male friend? And how will the Wizarding World respond to the news that strangers from a portal came to Hogwarts?**

**Find out in the next segment!**

**[TO BE CONTINUED]**


End file.
